Talk:G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE/@comment-27004597-20160119104032/@comment-6881157-20160120021111
May as well answer now that I've got the time: @1: The more you focus on Afterimage, the less CC you need (mainly because running Afterimage G1s takes away space that otherwise would've gone to CB sinks like Dreadmaster and Fuuki). CC PGGs aren't overly consistent anyway. G-Nuba are no more CB heavy than most G builds (not all of them, but most of them) and most of those G-builds make do with without having to rely on CC so there's nothing stopping G-Nuba from doing the same. @2: It's not nonsense. To give a simplified explanation: If we call 2 ways the opponent can play "A" and "B", the opponent will decide which is the better way to play, let's say for example that they choose that "A" is the better way to play. If "A" is the better way to play, then "B" is worse than "A". If you can force your opponent to play in way "B", then you're effectively generating soft advantage without even using any skills and I can't stress how good that is. And I already explained full well why it's fair for Atagolord to not get the crit easily anyway. @3: I basically already covered this above, but the clan is no worse off than most clans in terms of resource management in the G build. Most clans suffer from it, and yet they still play fine, so the same can be said for Nuba. The starter will get retired in some matchups but not all of them, and even then it's perfectly viable to run multiple copies of the starter because once GB1 becomes active, your opponent will not be able to retire it due to Afterimage. If you can get a copy of the starter in hand and keep it in hand until GB1 is active, you will not only be able to get an early CC but will also make sure that the opponent will not be able to retire it, even if they did manage to retire your starter. If retire truly were a huge impact then you could always run Tamahagane to get the starter to your hand earlier. Most people wouldn't though, simply because the starter isn't all that important (most G-decks make do without a starter that CCs). @4: Well there's your problem then. If you mindlessly use skills even if you can get better cost to advantage efficiency with other skills then of course you're going to have resource problems. No amount of CC and SC will ever resolve the problems of a player who can't control their resources. Using a skill just because you can is a terrible idea. Do you plan to use both of Shiranui's skills because you wouldn't even think of using a card for just one of its skills? If so, have fun with the terrible GB2. The same logic applies to the Afterimage PG, it has one unique and good aspect (Afterimage on a PG) and one bad aspect (the SB skill) and it's perfectly viable to just use it for the good aspect, just like how players only use Shiranui for the on-Stride skill and not for the GB2. As for the rest: "Not sure if you're optimistic or not,Koutei but it's clear that Nubatama got the worst among the 3 clans in this set." Correction, it's clear that your opinion is that Nubatama got the worst support. And hell, even if I were to agree with you, that wouldn't mean anything. Having the worst support out of the 3 clans isn't a bad thing if all 3 clans got good support (which they did, all 3 Striders are amazing and amazing Striders are generally enough to carry the deck). "Your biasness on the clan probably wouldn't let you see it but support wise,Tachikaze cards are not even complained about cause the effects are all good." I'm not being biased. If I were arguing purely out of bias then I wouldn't be able to prove nearly as many points as I have. And yes, G-Tachi is insanely good. They're an outlier among G-support. "In par,huh. Their amber clone is mediocre" Firstly, I said on par with most clans, not on par with the clans in this set. That's a very big distinction. Their amber clone is not mediocre compared to most clans. Most clans don't even use their amber clones anymore because they're not very good. Nuba's amber clone might not be a great card, but a lot of amber clones are like that. "I am actually telling people that the clan has a chance to be better." This can be said about literally any clan in the game. Even Ripples could've been better. Of course Nuba could've been better, but they don't need to be (you're one of the very few people who disagrees), and that's what matters. Anyway, I'll say this much: Even if Nuba got the worst support of the 3 and even if G-Nuba are worse than most G-builds, they'd still decent enough to not be considered garbage. If you want to go around saying G-Nuba is meh, that's fine even if I do disagree. However don't go around saying calling it silly stuff like "garbage" because that's blowing it way out of proportion. This applies for any card, deck or clan and not just G-Nuba.